


The God's Diplomat

by Octopod



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Aloth saves the day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopod/pseuds/Octopod
Summary: “Because I am your God, Watcher. And I reward my loyal followers. You would do well to think twice before crossing me.”The room fell silent. Dominique still had her hand on the lever, and when Aloth saw the expression on her face, he knew that she was planning to do something very stupid.She was going to pull that lever just to spite Galawain.





	The God's Diplomat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Deadfire ‘Overgrowth’ quest. What would happen if the Watcher's companions would be able to hear the conversation with Galawain? In the case of my undiplomatic Watcher, Aloth would probably come to the rescue.
> 
> Note: Galawain's beginning dialogue is directly from the game and not mine.

Aloth did not like to be a hundred meters underwater. Strange, unknown creatures inhabited the deep, and he could feel that he was not welcome here. He had to admit, though, that the Engwithans had created a technological wonder with Cignath Mór: the suboceanic research facility had endured for thousands of years under the underwater pressure without so much as a scratch. He glanced at Dominique: she gazed through one of the circular windows to the dark blue world beyond. She loved these Engwithan discoveries, he knew. She had told him once that those moments — when it dawned on you that there was still so much left unexplored in the world — had fueled her desire for traveling. Aloth had agreed with her back then, but had he realized that his own joy for exploration only really applied to books and dry land.

They entered the next chamber, which was empty except for a luminous adra pillar in the center of a dark pool. The circular devices built around it emitted a faint, low hum that echoed against the walls. _Something feels off in this place_ , Aloth thought. As if something — or someone — was watching them. He spotted Edér, his hand already on the hilt of his saber. He gave Aloth a knowing look.  
“Know what it does, cap?” Serafen’s asked.  
“I have a suspicion,” Dominique responded as she walked towards the machine. She started to play around with the control panel, silently muttering to herself in that eccentric way Aloth was used to by now. After a while, her movements slowed, and her hand reached towards a small, copper lever.  
Then Maia gasped.  
Before Aloth could turn to her, he felt a tug in is mind that breached his senses. The smell of rotten wood crept upon him, and before his eyes an apparition appeared like the coming a storm. The figure of Galawain, God of the Hunt, stood before them, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat, and his yellow eyes fixed on Dominique.  
Aloth felt his heart sink.  
“Oh, great.” Edér muttered under his breath.  
“Watcher, still your hands. Cignath Mór is under my protection. Why do you violate it?” His voice rumbled across the room.  
Dominique had remained where she was, despite the God towering above her. Aloth could not tell whether it was due to courage or lack of self-preservation.  
Maybe both.  
“Your protection?” Dominique asked. "Why?”  
“I am fond of the creatures it creates. The small among them struggle to best their bolder brethren, and some even succeed.” He emitted a low chuckle, although to Aloth it sounded more like a growl than a laugh. “But that is not what you truly want to ask, is it?”  
Dominique hesitated. “This machine also creates the giant coral in Sakuya’s harbor, then?”  
“Indeed it does. The Engwithans‘ fine creation siphons essence from a vein of adra deep within the earth, and the creatures of this region drink deeply of it. They grow strong, ruthless — and in so doing, worthy of my regard.  
“Should you want my regard as well,” the God continued. “You would destroy this place to protect my machine. Then none will have the means to threaten my work here as you have.”  
“And why would I want your regard?” Dominique asked quietly.  
The ever-present growl, like a hound waiting to strike, became louder.  
“Because I am your God, Watcher. And I reward my loyal followers. You would do well to think twice before crossing me.”

The room fell silent. Dominique still had her hand on the lever, and when Aloth saw the expression on her face, he knew that she was planning to do something very stupid.  
She was going to pull that lever just to spite Galawain.  
“N-now, wait for just a moment!” Aloth stepped forward before he quite realized what he was doing. “Why don’t we _all_ first take a deep breath?”  
Dominique turned towards him, her face a mixture of surprise and annoyance.  
The Seeker God turned towards him as well.  
His stare hit Aloth like a brick, making him flinch. It took him all of his willpower not to cower behind the safety of Edér’s back. The Dyrwoodan stood slightly behind him, staring at him with his mouth half-open in surprise.  
Gods, he wasn’t ready for this. Following his own advice, he took a deep breath.  
“Dominique, do you _really_ want to destroy the machine and these creatures’ future with it?”  
The Watcher, a defiant look on her face, opened her mouth to retort, but Aloth quickly continued, his voice a little less high this time. “You also know the rareness of these adra pillars. Tell me you aren’t going to pull that lever, just because Galawain didn’t ask nicely?”  
“Nicely?” The sound Galawain’s voice exploded in the air. “You want me to ask nicely? I am the God of the Hunt, Father of Monsters. I do not _ask_ , Watcher. I _demand_.”  
_Actually, you threaten,_ Aloth thought, but he did not bother to correct him.  
“I am getting so sick you Gods’ thoughtless meddling,” Dominique hissed. “If you think you can push us around, just because of a little display of power, then you’re even more stupid than I thought.”  
“I could snuff out your mortal existence in the blink of an eye, woman.”  
Dominique’s hand tightened on the lever.

“Wait, wait, wait —“ Aloth intervened again, letting out a shaky laugh. Eyes turned to him again.  
He was laughing. This was not funny at all. Why was he laughing?  
“L-lord Galawain, as you might have noticed, Dominique delights somewhat in challenging the Gods,“ he said, giving a sharp look at Dominique. “Although not always for the right reasons.  
“Instead, let me make you a proposal: We protect your machine, and in return, Dominique can challenge your unquestionable strength at some later point in time.”  
Aloth looked at Dominique: a smile had crept across her face, and he noticed that she had that familiar glint in her eyes — the one that made Aloth truly question her sanity once again.  
Then he looked at Galawain, and found in his eyes a hint of dark amusement.  
“I accept,” the God said. His visage faded, and soon only the sound of the humming machine remained.  
Dominique let go of the lever.  
Aloth let go of his breath.  
“By Ondra’s hanging tits, cap.” Serafen said bewildered, turning from Dominique to Aloth. “What the hell just happened?”  
Edér clasped Aloth roughly on the back. “I think Aloth here just saved our asses.”  
Aloth felt himself flush. “All this wouldn’t have been necessary if you would have showed a bit more constraint, Dominique.”  
Dominique didn’t argue, she didn’t even look angry. All she did was look at him with that strange look of hers and… was that admiration?  
“Sorry,” was all she said.

When they were back on the ship, and the kraken rose from the depths in front of them, Aloth gave Dominique a pointed look. She shrugged somewhat guiltily under his gaze as she drew her sword. “Yeah, yeah. Next time we meet a God, I promise I’ll let you do all of the talking, Aloth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is welcome. :)


End file.
